


Our Work Is Never Done

by Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind



Series: Two Pieces of The Whole [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dad!Cullen, Eris Rutherford, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Tresspasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/pseuds/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen just does not know when or how to retire. And do you really think the lack of recruits could ever stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Work Is Never Done

"It is called 'a shield' and it is not used to lean upon! Bend your knees, distribute the weight evenly," Cullen circled around the small training space, eying a lone figure in the middle. "Start again."

The girl's strawberry blond hair was tied in high ponytail, soft curls sticking to her - now sweaty - neck. She huffed and wedged her shield slightly into the ground, tilting it in a familiar templar fashion. Her stormy - grey eyes followed him everywhere but she kept making one mistake after another. For someone who had been at it for a month now, Eris was making a progress too slow to be called 'a success'.

"The angle was perfect, I'll give you that," first say a positive thing, then the negative one. A mantra every self - respecting commander had to live by. "But picture me as your enemy. As I walked around you, Eris, I saw three flaws in your defence. Three!" he raised the correct number of fingers in the air. "Can you name them?"

Eris Margaret Rutherford straightened her back as she chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, staring at her father, who had arched an eyebrow. She had carefully retraced her actions and had finally jerked her chin upwards.

"Left side, right side, back. All open to an attack."

"What would be the appropriate course of action to correct this, potentially fatal, mistake?"

"Always face them shield first." the girl quoted Cullen's own words, deepening her voice for a proper effect. Cullen struggled to suppress a grin and so he covered his mouth with a palm of his hand.

"Get him, Pup." 

The voice came from behind and Cullen tried to avoid the treacherous attack. Years out of proper military service, however, had dulled his reflexes and the grey slobbering beast had no problem tackling the ex - Commander. In desperate attempt to salvage some of his dignity, Cullen covered his face, writhing underneath the heavy mabari, whose one big passion was Orlesian kisses.

"You really need to get a hobby," his wife's face appeared from behind Pup's head, grin so wide it was safe to call it wicked. "Have you been drilling Eris again? Don't you have 'farmer roots' go back to, old man?"

Both the mother and the daughter shared a common love for throwing Cullen's own words back at him. After his rehabilitation center had been a great success, Divine Victoria had implemented the formula as a common practice all across Thedas, significantly lifting Cullen's workload. A workaholic by nature, ex - Commander of the Inquisition had suddenly found himself with too much free time on his hands. Work still had to be done but Cullen had discovered the joys of regular eating, sleeping and interacting with his family. In the hight of the moment he told Gwendolynn that he wanted to take up farming. He, of course, never did but that did not stop his cunning spouse filing away the phrase for future use. 

Pup's desire for affection had been sated after extensively licking Cullen's hands and the beast sighed happily as it stretched across its owner's stomach, refusing to move. Cullen perched himself up on his forearms and gave his wife a look of disapproval.

"How low Lady Inquisitor had fallen. Treacherous assault of the unsuspecting elderly commanders, coddling the recruits -"

"Oh, so _now_ you admit to being old. How very convenient."

" _Utter_ lack of manners..." Cullen continued, unable to contain a boyish grin that had lightened up his face. Gwendolyn kneeled down besides him, left palm cupping Cullen's cheek as her thumb traced the strong outline of his jaw. They were both in their forties now. His mane had more silver in it than gold and so did Gwen's copper hair. Eris had been a late and rather unexpected gift for the both of them but Cullen was happy and, despite all the initial reservations about having children, motherhood had grown on Gwendolynn nicely. Sometimes she still acted more like the girl's best friend than her mother and Cullen found himself in need to be strict to the both of them. As soon as he estimated Eris to be ready, he started training her to fight like a templar. Cullen had been very careful not to use mages as an enemy example but his tongue still slipped sometimes. Gwendolynn had remedied the misunderstanding long ago by explaining to their daughter that, just like with everything in life, there could be bad mages amongst many good ones.

"Can we call it a day?" their daughter's voice brought Cullen back from staring at his wife like a pubescent boy in love. 

"Put the weapons back on the rack," he tried to turn around, failed to move the mabari and finally gave up, resorting to peeking over his shoulder. "And go read some Canticle of Transfigurations, we'll talk about it in the evening." Cullen paused for a moment. "Just a few verses, sweetie. Then you can go play with Geoff."

A cheer was his answer as Eris had disappeared inside the house, in her excitement forgetting about the weapons. 

"I was almost ready to call you heartless," Gwendolynn chuckled softly and prodded the mabari. "Pup, get out."

The dog whined but stood up and trudged away, settling down in the sunny spot and exposing its belly to the warmth. Gwen reached out and helped Cullen to stand up. He ogled the mabari with distrust and dusted off his pants.

"Why, in the Maker's name, my own dog listens to anyone but me?"

"I spoil it while you are not looking."

"I really want to say I am surprised but, as we both know, I'm a very bad liar."

Her arm snaked up his back and into his hair, fingers playing with disheveled curls.

"Cullen, do you really have to drill Eris so much?" she asked quietly.

"You know the answer to this as well as I do. We live under the constant looming threat. The time had passed and people had forgotten but we, the Inquisition, remember Solas and know that one day he will rear his head once more. I pray to the Maker -" Cullen did not finish his sentence, pulling Gwendolynn into a tight embrace and burying his face in her hair.

"Cullen, don't," Gwen planted a soft kiss on his lips, gentle smile lighting her face. "We're not there yet. And who knows, we might never be. As you say to your charges, 'One day at a time.' "

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" he grinned and ruffled her hair, a loving gesture Gwen both loved and hated.

"The Inquisitor's work is never done, husband o' mine." Gwendolynn butted his hand with her head and smiled widely.

**Author's Note:**

> After yesterday's angst in my other story I, out of my own volitian, while in sane body and mind, desired to write some fluff. Of course I had to sneak in 'the looming threat'. But yes, it exists and it is very real. What else is new? *shakes fist at Solas*
> 
> Imo, even if it was the peaceful of times I see Cullen making his children run laps around the fields. So when his daughter is 18 she can fend of her own suitors. With Shield Bash!
> 
> Let me know what you thought, I always like to hear it ^^


End file.
